Weapons
by zakipoe79
Summary: A angst monolouge. Zelos's POV, I could call it a death fic, but it's not really much of one.Please R&R!


**Disclaimer/Authors Note: I do not own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, Kratos would never have to suffer, Zelos could never die, Mithos would be reincarnated and be able to be with Genis again, Martel would still be able to be with Yuan and he wouldn't have to be lonely, and Colette wouldn't be that stupid. Regal would gain eternal sexiness, and so would Zelos. The King would stop being a racist, and it would become a video game series that neverended that still, in every game, would have the characters mentioned above, save for the king, and even more options. Then, eventully I would make a version for it that worked much like "The Game" from Hack/Sign.**

_Once there was a boy._

_Zelos Wilder was a cheerful child, full of hopes and dreams. _

_Willing to give his life for the people of his birth land. _

_Blissfully unaware of the cruel deception that made up his_

_young life. No one had broken his heart, yet, _

_no one had told him what his duty of the chosen really was. _

_He had not yet learned of pain._

A young red haired boy sat in the freezing snow, his bare hands scooping up the white powder-like substance as he molded them into balls. He rolled one up into alarge ball, one smaller, and another smallest. He piled them all on top of each other, but his makeshift snowman was swiftly falling apart.

"Mom! Look Quick! I made asnowman!" His cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were bright with joy. It was the first time he had ever seen snow, because it never snowed in Meltokyo, it was too hot.

Suddenly his mother dove out in front of him. "Wha?" He whispered.When the young chosen realized his mother had not responded he went over to investigate. "Mom?" He asked, his voice filled with childish innocence. His motherlet out a grunt, and Zelos tilted his head to one side. "Mo-" His mother fell back and his vision was crimson.

The color of freshly spilled blood drifted about where snow-white purity onced danced. "Mom!" His voice shook. "Mom!" Zelos felt like he couldn't breathe. Panic overwhelmed him, and he tried to take in quick breaths of air.

He was about to call out to his mother again, but she slowly turned her head to him. "Y-you... should never... have been.. born. If not this..." Her voice got smaller, and eventually she could no longer speak. "Mom!" He cried out. His heart felt heavy. "Never have been born? Mom!" His chest racked with sobs.

He looked up and saw the fleeting back of aother woman. He recognized her almost immediantly. "...dammit." He muttered. That was the last time he ever looked upon his mothers face.

_There Once Was A Boy..._

_Surrounded by beautiful people, cold eyes, and forced smiles._

_WIth false friends who never knew him._

_A family who had never loved him._

_A Kingdom that despised him._

_And an Immortal bent on destroying him._

The now fifteen year old Zelos slipped out ofhis bedand yawned, leaving the older womanin his bed.It was always like this. Had been since two years ago when he turned fourteen.Women wanted him, so he gave them what they desired. It was of no matter to him. They were just pawns on his chessboard.

No one had any control over fate, and never would. Just as the Chosen had no choice in marrage. Once he became of a legal age the Church would choose a wife for him to carry on his 'Noble Lineage'. Until then, he would have his fun, Zelos had only started a couple of years earlier than most.

'What will be, will be...'

Not that anyone cared.

As the Chosen of Tethe'alla, they didn't care _what _he did, as long as in the end he gave his life for them. 'Not like that is ever going to happen.' For thirteen years he had gone along with it. For thirteen years he had played the good little martyr, now he was sick of it. Sick of people, sick of women, sick of life... well, women had they're uses. With a sardonic smirk, he left his bedroom, quickly put on his clothes, and fluffed his long red hair. 'The body is a weapon' thought Zelos, as he finished getting ready to go see his next 'hunny'.

"Lookin' good, Zelos." He whispered to himself as he left the room, never forgetting to tell his butler Sebastian what to do with the Womanin his room. Never letting his carefully crafted mask slip.With that he headed out the door.

_There once was a man..._

_Who had finally found people who saw beyond his title._

_Who didn't see him as 'The Chosen of Mana' _

_But as Zelos Wilder._

_Taking all his faults, and all his glory._

_And accepting them._

_There once was a man_

_Who could not see love in the eyes of those around him._

_And who gave up his life for anothers dream, so that he may end his own._

**A.N.:... I've always... never mind. Anyway, this is a weird poem monolouge short story One-shot thing that I felt compelled to write. Yeah. Okay. See you.**


End file.
